snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil
A Devil is a fictional species in Grim Tales and Sugar Bits. Devils, not to be mistaken with Demons,is a species that dwell in several regions of the Underworld, easily recognizable due to their red skin and in most cases the sporting of horns. Most devils are devious and cruel in nature. In the Comics Grim Tales In Grim Tales, devils are commonly found through the whole Underworld but most prominently in Hell and the Land of Tainted Souls Hell is ruled by Satan, a small devil who seems easily amused and unlike most devils not especially devious.Based on his brief apparance. Comic Page: Billy, Grim Tales The ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls, is a devil who is the very definition of sadism, cruelity and deceit, by most referred to as just HIMEpisode: Octi Evil, Powerpuff Girls. HIM is second the most powerful devil in the whole Underworld, having brought forth the destruction of Megaville, City of heroesComic Page: City of Heroes, Grim Tales, only seconded by LuciferImplied by a direct quote of HIM, claiming neither Lucifer nor God would be able to stop him as he tamed the Demon Reaper, Comic Page: Minnie's soul is mine, Grim Tales. The third most powerful devil seemed to be his ward and daughter, the half-devil, Mimi. His realm is inhabitated by devils as seen in party pictures of his daughter birthday, but all serve this dark Underlord. In Sugar Bits, Mammon is a devil living in the richest regions of Dystopius. He seems to lack the devious nature that most devil characterise but much remains unknown about this creature. Powers and Abilities The powers and abilities seems to vary between individuals, ranging from akin to humans to almost godlike. *Acid Spit: HIM is known for his ability to spit acid Episode: Meet The Beat-Alls, Powerpuff Girls; *Dislodging: HIM can dislodge any part of his body, for example his spine Comic Page: Enter the Great Aku, Grim Tales; *Energy Manipulation: Powerful Devils are able to manipulate energy in powerful blasts and beams Powerpuff Girls; *Enhanced Stamina: Some devils posses superhuman stamina, allowing them to fight longer and resist more damage then a regular human would. HIM showed an extreme example of this abilities as he survived a nuclear explosion in his face, without a scratchComic Pages Boom, and Big Daddy, Grim Tales *Enhanced Strength: Some devils posses superhuman strength, enabling them to throw large object that can weight a few tons Comic Page: Real Estate Crash, Grim Tales; *Flight: Devils are able flight, either by wings or by the use of magic; *Magic: Devils are shown to have a certain affinity with magic; *Mind Control: Powerful Devils are able of full Mind control, controlling someone completely Powerpuff Girls, but even lesser devils are able to manipulate people in doing their bidding or winning their trust; *Size Alteration: Certain Devils are able to alter their size to better fit their purposes; Powerpuff Girls *Telekinesis: Several devils and half-breeds have shown the ability of Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with their mind; *Transformation: Akin to Size Alternation, more powerful devils are able to transform their body completely, turning into monstrous forms.Comic Page: Big Daddy, Grim Tales Appearance Devils have a distinctive orange-to-red skin color and most seems to sport horns. Many devils in the comics also have some sort of tail, sometimes a small, like Lock or Satan, but others are have big, massive tails that can be used in the combat, like Mimi or HIM. The clothing of a devil varies greatly from devil to devil: some prefer nudity, while most sports business suits. HIM is mostly seen in a red business suit but barechested, and varies his clothing quite often, but the bare chest remains are recurring theme. Some devils have quite distinctive features that set them apart from other devils. Mammon for example, sprouts a pair of giant wings on his back, while HIM and Mimi have no hands, instead they have lobster claws connected to their wrists. Origins The Devil (plural: Devils) is believed in many religions, myths and cultures to be a supernatural entity that is the personification of evil and the enemy of God and humankind. The nature of the role varies greatly. In Abrahamic religions, the devil is regarded as the ultimate evil. The devil mostly refers to the entities Satan and Lucifer. Satan was the serpent who entered the Garden of Eden and convinced Eve to eat the forbidden food from the Tree of Good and Evil, leading to the Original Sin. Lucifer was an angel who rebeled against God as he refused to bow for Adam and Eve, feeling that he and his angel brethen were vastly superior to these humans. This led to a conflict, leading to his fall from Heaven and his descent from Heaven. He and Satan are mostly refered as one. Since his fall from Heaven, he have tried to lure people to sin and lure them away from God. In later years, the role of the Devil changed to that of a trickster, one who tried to convince to gamble away what is most precious to them in order to receive glory or riches. The most influencial depiction of a trickster devil is in the story of Faust. Gallery devill.png anotherdevil.png 130311 grim.jpg 130322 grim.jpg Satan.png Genetrans.png RedGuy.png References }} Category:Species